


Descend Into Madness

by Epthepenguin



Category: John Wick (Movies), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm planning on making this into a mini-series if people like it so much-, John is a sad boi in this one, One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic relationships are the best and no one can tell me otherwise-, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Sad boi John Wick, Sorry Not Sorry, The Ballroom Scene (Labyrinth), soft John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epthepenguin/pseuds/Epthepenguin
Summary: (Y/N) somehow finds herself inside of a beautiful massive ballroom, people adorned in elegant attire and enjoying themselves to the fullest. Something gently whispers, telling her that this is where she belongs, but...She can't help stop the overwhelming nagging feeling that's in the back of her mind, informing her that she's forgetting something and it's the only reason why she's there to even begin with...A mission and one extremely important one.
Relationships: John Wick & Reader, John Wick & You, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 11





	Descend Into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, can someone tell me why there aren't a lot of platonic stories for any of my bois? Like seriously, this is a crime against fanfiction and it needs to freaking stop.
> 
> Anyway, this is a little one-shot crossover AU story of John Wick and the 1986 film Labyrinth. I was really tempted to make this into a whole series but your girl here is trying to force herself to stop coming up with ideas and wanting to write everything into a series and just make a simple one-shot story that won't kill me in the end because of all the plot and foreshadowing I constantly make myself do for no freaking reason!
> 
> But if anyone wants this to be a mini-series then... Maybe. Like, a very big maybe. And no promises. I already have enough stories on my hands right now to even consider writing another one.
> 
> Btw, my Tumblr requests are open right now so... Feel free to go there and request something (but please do read the rules before doing so...)
> 
> Tumblr: @ep-the-penguin
> 
> I would appreciate it if anyone could give constructive criticism on any of my writings! Also, I apologize if John is a wee bit OOC (Out Of Character) in here...
> 
> Okay, enough of my ramblings and onto the story!

Slowly striding inside the large ballroom, (Y/N)'s eyes widen in awe of how the place is practically more grand than anything she has ever encountered in her entire life.

She cautiously walks towards the center of the massive area as she brushes past the many partygoers.

The women are wearing gorgeous pastel-shaded gowns with slightly deep necklines and bare shoulders. On the other hand, the men in the room wear elegant-looking suits, with velvet capes and feathery caps adorned on their heads.

The teenager focuses on the people all around her, taking note that their eyes are covered by slightly animalistic masks that have horns on them and are dramatic, in a way.

The couples dance and swirl without a care in the world, maniacally laughing as they carefully study the girl with such predator like stares while proudly displaying their twisted smiles.

(Y/N) clenches her shaking hands, honestly wanting nothing more than to just curl up in a tight ball and stay undetected in the deepest corner of the massive ballroom.

Instead of doing just that, she takes in a quiet breath whilst straightening herself much more. She confidently strides through the crowd, making it appear that she isn't afraid of the situation she was magically put in.

Though in reality, she's _absolutely terrified_.

 _How the hell did I even get here?_ She asks herself, glancing around the place with confusion roaming within her eyes.

However, as she tries to force herself to remember the events before arriving at this party, her mind immediately blurs into a very comforting haze, causing the teenager to become more frustrated with each passing second.

_None of this feels right but..._

Somewhere deep inside of her mind, something tells her that this is right where she belongs, that this is her home... But...

_Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something important?_

A sharp pain pierces her temple, causing her to wince and put pressure on the side of her head with her fingers, hoping to relieve the pain in some way.

_Daisy... Holy shit-!_

Her eyes widen in realization, her mind instantly clicking in the horror of her baby cousin being alone and afraid in this strange and quite frightening world they're trapped in.

All because of _**her**_.

The girl gulps, wishing she could just take everything back.

Take it all back.

Her anger, her resentment, her bitterness towards life for taking away her mother, the only person she could rely on, and just be thankful that her relatives took her in even though they're struggling with bills and everything. 

She wishes that she could apologize to her Aunt and Uncle, to take back all of the hateful things she's threw at them in the moment of her anger.

She shuts her eyes, clenching her jaw as she hopes that everything she's been through so far has been just one hell of a messed up dream, and in reality, she's still in her small yet comfy bedroom inside of her Aunt and Uncle's house.

After a few seconds, she blinks open her eyes as her thoughts immediately fade from her mind, as if they didn't even exist. She glances around the place once more, allowing herself to feel comforted by the mysterious music that continues to play in the background.

While trying not to bump into the dancing crowd all around her, she comes across a large, striking thirteen-hour clock, and near it was a massive golden mirror.

She tilts her head, a bit interested in the odd clock as she gazes into the reflection of the mirror. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, turning her back before stopping dead in her tracks.

She slowly turns her head around once more, gazing into the reflection as her mouth drops at the sight of herself.

Her casual outfit has now been magically replaced with a beautifully stunning, brightly golden colored a-line gown that reaches the ground. The details on the dress are breathtaking. Perfectly wrapped around her chest and waist are crystal leaves that shine under the lights illuminating within the large ballroom, allowing her to stand out from the other women in there.

She's surprised how comfortable the thing is, even though it appears to be real heavy but in reality, it's very light. As she continues to gawk at herself, she takes note of how her new look makes her appear to be a completely different person in general. An elegant, graceful individual that belongs in a life full of wealth and power.

But without a doubt, that's not who she is.

_Pardon my French, but what the actual fuc-!_

"Do you like it?"

(Y/N) spins her body around at the sound of the voice, the _same goddamn voice_ that is responsible for trapping her in this messed-up magical world.

Because of _**her**_ selfish mistake.

She can _somewhat_ recall the countless tales that her mother used to tell her when she was very young, ones about how a cold and ruthless King of the Goblins somehow was able to fall in love with a woman from another world.

And the King's name, if she can remember correctly is John Wick.

Also known as **_The Baba Yaga._**

"You..." She breathes out, speechless at the sight of the male in front of her.

He gently smiles, slightly tilting his head in amusement at her quite dumbfounded expression. "You look beautiful, (Y/N)."

_Beautiful._

Now that's a word the girl never once described herself as. Average looking is a better word for her in all honesty.

Her mother, on the other hand, was the most beautiful being the teenager has ever laid her eyes on. She almost resembled a goddess, with kindness that was out of this world and her smile, the smile that would always comfort and cheer her up.

Her lips unconsciously twitch into a sad smile as she studies the older male. His outfit is just as fancy as everyone else in the room, wearing a black Victorian-style suit with a dark, charcoal grey waistcoat that's embroidered with gold details. This makes his whole appearance stand out in the crowd of people who are mainly clothed with very light colors instead.

They're almost like a matching pair...

"What's with the look?"

She blinks back to reality. "What?"

"You were staring, little one." He softly informs her, causing the girl to lift a brow and cross her arms.

"Was I _really_ though?" She says, giving him a pointed glare.

John raises a brow, brown-colored eyes flickering with amusement while he replies in a playful manner. "I don't know, were you?"

She boredly stares at him before rolling her eyes in annoyance, almost forgetting how much of a painstakingly, frustrating smartass he is.

Of course, she can't _really_ be complaining that much because she's exactly like him in that department, which makes her slouch her shoulders.

John takes a step in front of her while he extends his hand. Immediately snapping out of her thoughts, she flinches while taking a few cautious steps backward.

His shoulders slowly drop, gazing at her with a hurtful look within his eyes. "I will never hurt you, (Y/N)." He reassures in a gentle tone, carefully taking a step forward but remains a good distance to not accidentally started her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. That wasn't my intention." He said, chuckling nervously as he shyly rubs the back of his neck. "But, would you do me the honor and have this dance with me?"

She raises a brow, a little surprised to see this, _literal powerful man_ all flustered and shy. She doesn't bother moving from her spot as she blankly stares at him.

"Why does it feel like you're trying to bribe me." She dryly states as she stares at John's outstretched hand.

John lets out a quiet sigh. "(Y/N)..."

"Okay, okay, geez. But just one dance because quite frankly, I'm kind of horrible at it and I don't want to embarrass myself further than I have already had." She replies while slightly lifting her hands in surrender.

"Nothing you do will embarrass you here."

"...yeah, I wouldn't sound so confident about that." She lets out as she sends him a cheeky grin, causing the male to smile in response.

She takes in a deep breath, slowly taking a few steps in front of John as she hesitantly places her hand on his larger one.

He gently holds her smaller hand, sending her a reassuring glance as he leads them both to the middle of the room.

"I'm not supposed to be here." She blurts out, glancing at the people dancing around them in uncertainty as she presses her lips together in a tight line.

"And why is that, my child?" John asks, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side.

"I don't..." She pauses, trying to think but her mind remains fuzzy as if something or _someone_ is preventing her from doing so. "Dammit, I can't-"

"Shhh..." He gently hushes her, placing her head on his shoulder. "Relax, little one. You're safe here."

And for some bloody reason, she believes him as she allows herself to lean into his warm embrace, forgetting all of her worry's and instead choices to dance with the man.

After a while of being surrounded by comfortable silence, she gets the overwhelming feeling as if she had forgotten something again, causing her to slightly lift her head from John's shoulder as she frowns her eyebrows.

_Remember the mission... But what is it?_

John glances at the girl in his arms, noticing that she appears to be heavily concentrated on something. He turns his head away, silently cursing from under his breath as he glances at the large clock resting from across the room.

_Only a little longer..._

"This feels weird." She lazily mumbles, resting her head back on John's shoulder, honestly not caring anymore.

"What does?" John asks, briefly sparing her a glance.

"Everything. I feel like I'm in a dream, but I've never in my entire life experienced one that feels this real before."

John smiles at her confession before he gently wraps an arm around her back and pulls her into his chest as he tenderly holds her.

"Really now?" There's a slight teasing to his voice.

"Yeah, I guess… and don't sound so smug about it." She says while jabbing a finger to his chest, causing him to softly chuckle while he playfully shakes his head.

"I apologize."

"Yeah, _sure_ you do."

John lets out a laugh, one full of joy and pure happiness, causing the girl's lips to quirk upwards into a small smile.

Once John's laughter dies down, he slightly moves away from her before gently cupping her cheek as he rests his forehead against hers.

"(Y/N)...” He murmurs, softly stroking her cheekbone in such tenderness that makes her unconsciously lean into his warm touch. "Would you… like to stay?" He asks, gazing into her eyes with a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

"I…" She pauses. "...I don't know. I don't think I can."

"Why? Why do you feel like you can't?" He questions, drawing his eyebrows together.

"I honestly don't know… but I feel like I'm forgetting something." She sighs while turning her attention to the masked individuals, watching them dance with loud laughter as she frowns her brows in deep thought. "Something very important."

"Hmmm…" He hums, stroking her temple with his thumb as he presses his lips in a line. "You resemble her so much…" He suddenly mumbles, catching the girl off guard.

(Y/N) lifts her head from his shoulder, staring at him with a questioning look. "Who?"

"Your mother, of course." He whispers against her forehead, pressing a feather-like kiss on her skin as he softly gazes into her eyes with the most vulnerable expression she's never seen on him until now.

"My mom?" She questions, narrowing her eyes in suspension.

"Yes."

She stares at him, beyond confusion at this out of nowhere confession as she lightly shakes her head. "I don't… understand."

"She was just like you, strong-willed with such a powerful ambition. Once her mind was set on a certain goal, no one was able to stop her will on achieving it. Mainly for those who she loves and cares for…"

"You speak as if you knew her." She states with a nervous laugh as she avoids making eye contact for a reason she didn't understand why.

John turns his head to the side, his eyes glistening with sadness. "I did… if fact, I loved her."

(Y/N) _barely_ managed to stop herself from choking on her saliva. "I'm sorry?"

"She was my everything, my light within this darkened world." He says, glancing back at her with a broken smile that causes her eyes to slowly widen. "So when I found out she had died… I was beyond devastated. I didn't believe anything or anyone could help me with this unbearable pain." He explains, tightening his hold on the teenager, but still somehow manages to be gentle with her as he possibly can.

For the longest moment, she glances around the area, slowly trying to put the pieces of information together.

 _What does it all mean?_ She asks herself, briefly studying the masked dancers as they all send her knowing glances, smiling widely in the process.

The corners of John's lips turn upwards, gazing at her with such lovingness as he brushes a few loose strands of her hair away from her face. She glances at him, eyes growing wide in realization as she opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. The shock leaves her ultimately speechless at the newfound knowledge.

"I bet you have so many questions, but all will be answered in due time," John tells her, glancing at the large clock that's across the room, momentarily breaking her out from the shock she's in.

"I still don't… understand, how-"

"Your supposed _'mistake'_ led you back to me, (Y/N). Led you back home, _my precious daughter_." He explains, cupping her face with both of his hands before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

At that moment, all of her memories flood back into her mind, now remembering why she's there in the first place.

She made a mistake, and an unforgivable one...

_"(Y/N), why are you acting so ungrateful? Do you have any idea how hard we're trying to help you?" Her Aunt asks her, expression laced with disbelief._

_"It doesn't seem like either of you two are." The teenager mumbles, not bothering to gaze away from her novel._

_"(Y/N)! Apologize-"_

_"No... No! I'm done with this bullshit! None of you understand what I'm going through! You two don't give a crap about me, always leaving me alone with the little brat that only ever cries all the damn time! I'm done with this, all of you!" She yells before storming off upstairs and into her bedroom._

_She slams the door behind her, combing a hair through her hair as she paces around the small bedroom._

_"Ungrateful, huh?" She says to herself, pausing briefly as she glances at her bag sitting on her bed._

_She slowly steps towards the bed, opening her bag as she carefully pulls out a tiny red book. She gently runs her fingers on the golden-colored title "The Labyrinth", remembering the day her mother had first gifted it to her, the excitement within her soft eyes as she explains the meaning behind the book._

_A small and sad smile slowly forms as tears start to well up in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away, taking a deep breath as she glances at the bedroom door with a hard glare._

_"I'll show you ungrateful."_

She breaks from John's hold, taking cautious steps away from his as she glances at the clock that's dangerously ticking towards the thirteen strike. 

She glances at John once more, shaking her head as she continues to move away from him. "I'm not supposed to be here..." She tells him, glancing at the clock once more. 

"(Y/N)-"

"No… _no._ " With one last head shake, she swiftly turns her whole body around, gripping onto her gown and bolts.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!"

She ignores John's desperate shouts, containing to push through the crowd as they slow her down by gripping onto her arms.

"(Y/N), please!"

She stops in front of the large mirror, quickly observing her surrounding to find some sort of exit but she finds nothing, causing her to rest her fists and forehead on the golden mirror. 

"(Y/N) please, don't do this."

"I'm not supposed to be here, damn it! I-I made a huge mistake. I shouldn't have wished for my cousin to be taken away. This isn't even supposed to be real. You aren't even supposed to be real!" She yells in frustration, gripping onto her head as she tries to force herself to wake up from the dream.

"But that's where you're all wrong, (Y/N). You are meant to be here and all of this is real." John tells her, cautiously stepping towards her panicking form. "This is the world where you were born, where your mother and I first held you in our arms."

_"No… stop it."_

"I can give you whatever you want. Whatever you desire, but _please…_ " He extends his arm, reaching his hand out for her to grasp. "Come back to me."

"What about my cousin?" She asks, after a moment of silence while gazing at the floor.

"Trust me. Trust that I'll send her back safely, back to her world where she belongs." He assures her, eyes pleading. "Can you do that?"

"I-I… I don't know..."

"Come, my precious child." He says, gently reaching towards her.

She turns her gaze away from his vulnerable expression, tears threatening to spill as she tightly shuts her eyes. "You know I can't stay here."

"(Y/N), _please…_ just stay."

She slowly opens her eyes, gazing into her reflection. "Anything, you said?" She asks, briefly glaring at him from the mirror's reflection.

"Of course, anything you can dream of, it's all yours…"

She turns her head around, gazing directly into his eyes as her tears finally fall. She breathes out a humorless laugh, wiping away her fallen tears as she clutches her fist.

"The only thing I want the most in life, is the thing you and your endless power can't give me, _John Wick..._ "

As if time had slowed down, he watches her grab a random chair from the side and swings it on the glass without an ounce of hesitation. The mirror shatters, causing everyone around them to break into loud and agonizing screams.

John's face pales, watching the dream he had created slowly fade into nothing as he immediately reaches out for her.

_"NO!"_

She sends him a sad and apologetic smile, curtly nodding her head before he violently takes in a sharp breath and stumbling back and onto a stone wall.

He quickly glances around his surroundings, noticing that he's no longer in the dream and is back inside of his castle, meaning (Y/N) successfully broke free from his spell.

He covers his face, letting out a loud and pained cry before aggressively slamming his hands against the wall. His chest rises and falls with rapid breaths as he combs a hand through his hair whilst slowly sliding down against the wall and onto the wooden floor.

For a while, he simply sits there, quietly asking himself why everyone and everything he's ever loved in life always ends up leaving him in one way or another.

He had once let go of all his selfish desires for his beautiful and loving wife, which lead her to end up tragically falling ill and dying in another world where he can't even stay in. He couldn't even be there to comfort the love of his life, and in the process of her death, she left her child, _their child_ to people who couldn't even understand the teenager's pain and grief.

John had once let go of his selfish desire and allowed his wife and child to leave this world, but not again. He's learned what happened when he did so. John has already lost everything the moment he let the two people he had loved most in life leave, but never again.

Even if it means him cheating his way through this little game he and his daughter are playing so that in the end, he'll have (Y/N) stay with him forever...

_"Then so be it."_


End file.
